Enter The Shadows
by Dustdruff
Summary: Kyle hasn't been the same since his mother died, and a friend wants to make sure he is happy once and for all.     My former penname was HolicK, I am still working on Diluted Rage and will be updating that as soon as I can


Cartman, Kenny, Kyle, and Stan were all standing at the bus stop waiting for the school bus. This was the bus stop that they had stood at for ten years. The only thing that had changed since then was the schools attended. They were now in high school.

Stan had a girlfriend, as well as Kenny. The only negative to dating Kenny was having to kiss someone with cigarette breath. Cartman has never had a girlfriend. It was not girls thst he was interested in. It was a guy. It was one of his best friends.

He always made fun of him for being a jew, but ever since these feelings formed, he let go of all his hatred for Kyle. Kyle has never had a girlfriend either. He lost interest in a lot of things after his mother passed away. The funeral was indeed sad, but what helped Kyle through it most was his friends being there with him. His dad was gone as well. Not dead, he just moved to Ireland. Kyle didn't understand why he needed a job that far away. He lived with his aunt and cousin Kyle, the only people left in his family.

There was dead silence for what felt like hours. Stan looked at Kyle, and finally said, "You okay, dude?" Kyle blinked, and nodded his head. He really wasn't. His head was throbbing and there was a rising pain in his chest. There was also an open cut, from where he had cut himself last night, but he ignored it, so he wouldn't raise suspisicion.

Stan stared at him with concern. Kenny tossed the last of his cigarette as he saw the bus coming. Cartman had been staring at Kyle this entire time. Stan and Kenny knew how he felt about Kyle. Cartman made them swear not to tell him. Cartman has been thinking about finally telling him, but much later.

The bus ride was quiet. Cartman was shooting dirty looks at the bus driver, but that was usual. Kyle sat, and played with a piece of his orange hair. Kenny was behind them, staring mindlessly at the girls. Stan rolled his eyes at Kenny, as he took Wendy's hand in his, kissed it, and continued to observe Kyle.

"Is Kyle okay?" She asked. Stan sighed, and said, "He just hasn't been the same since his family dispersed." Wendy looked worried, but held on to Stan, as he held onto her. Kyle glanced at them. _'They're so happy. I wish I was that happy. I don't even have a girlfriend. All I have is an overbearing cousin and aunt to live with.' _Kyle sighs. _'Mom, I still have my whole life ahead of me, and I'm going to spend it alone. Why did you have to die?'_

The bus neared the school, and the students started walking out. Stan walked hand-in-hand with Wendy, Kenny walked off behind them. Cartman got off, and waited for Kyle. They walked to the entrace of the school. "Are you ready for that test in science, Kyle?" Cartman asked, to break the silence. "Sure." Kyle replied absently. Cartman felt uneasy. Kyle could sense this, and said, "I know something's bothering you, Cartman. Spit it out." Cartman gulped, and had to find away around it.

"Kyle, have you ever loved someone who was depressed, and you wanted more than anything to make them feel better?" Kyle stared at Cartman for a moment, then said, "Not really. I mean, sure I've wanted to make a friend feel better, but no one I loved. I don't love anyone." Kyle's words stung like ice to Cartman. "Oh," Cartman mumbled. "And what if that someone is...a guy?" Cartman continued, not able to believe that he just came out of the closet.

Kyle raised his brow. "I've never been gay, Cartman." He looked somewhat offended and walked ahead. Cartman knew he screwed up, and could only watch him walk away. This was going to be a long day.

Seven classes later, the bell finally rang for school to end. The students assembled in their cliques, as Kenny, Stan, Cartman, and Kyle met up. "How was your day?" Stan asked Kyle. "Fine." Kyle replied. He looked at Cartman and Kenny, and they nodded. Wendy walked up to Stan and kissed his cheek. "Hi guys." The others waved at her. She looked at Kyle, who seemed preoccupied with his hat. "How are you doing Kyle?" Kyle looked at her. "Why does everyone treat me like I'm special?" He burst out, tears running down his face. He covered his face and walked away. "I-I didn't mean to upset him." Wendy said sadly. "Don't worry. He needs someone special." Stan pulled Wendy into an embrace. Kenny coughed, and Cartman ran after Kyle._ 'If he needs anyone right now, it's me. I have to follow him home. Confess my feelings to him. Everything will be better if I do, right?'_

Kyle wiped his eyes, and resumed a normal walking pace. Why did everyone have to constantly ask him if he was okay? He was okay when they don't ask him. Kyle approached his house, and knocked on the door. He looked down, and saw a note under the bottom of the door. He picked it up and started to read it._ 'Kyle, Me and Kyle went out shopping for groceries. Be back later. There is roast ready for you on the oven.' _Kyle crumpled the note. He was in no mood to eat. He guessed that was the reason he had gotten skinnier lately. He always went straight to his room after school, and barely came out in the evenings for dinner.

He took a spare key out of his pocket, and unlocked his door. He walked inside and to his room. He closed his door and layed down on his bed. He shut his eyes, and began to cry.

Cartman noticed he had gotten to his house. He walked around to the side where Kyle's room was. He opened the window, and proceeded to get in slowly. Cartman fell in harder than he thought, and got Kyle's attention. Kyle's tear-stained face had a look of shock on it. Cartman stared at Kyle, and stared at his room. On the ground, he noticed papers lying everywhere along with his messenger bag. He saw a shiny object from the corner of his eye. Kyle, still in shock, said wearily, "Cartman, it's not what you think-" He was cut off by Cartman squeezing him very tightly. "Don't you...EVER do this, you stupid jew!" Cartman yelled, but knew right away he shouldn't have said that. Kyle's eyes became wet again. "That's all I ever was to you, Cartman. A stupid jew. I thought you changed." Cartman struggled for words.

"Kyle...it just hurts me to know you're hurting yourself. Kyle, I love you, and I have for a long time. I care about you, I don't want you to die! I want to be with you Kyle...I want to make your life better." Cartman cried for the first time in a long time. Kyle would be a fool to accept him now. "Cartman...do you really mean it?" Kyle said, inching closer.

"Yes, Kyle, I love you. I love you and I want to see you happy again. I've been so cruel to you, and I regret it-" Kyle cut him off with a soft kiss on the lips. "It's okay. I forgive you. I love you too, Cartman. I have been hiding the same feelings but thought you have hated me all this time." Cartman hugged him. Kyle felt the warmth of Cartman's hug, and thought, _'There's no where else I'd rather be. This is what I need. I have finally found my Closure.'_


End file.
